


Make or Break

by Ilthit



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: College, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Religious Fanaticism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Anathema's roommate in college is brilliant but traumatized.





	Make or Break

**Author's Note:**

> CW for abuse in a religious content, and a very different young Holtzmann.

"What's that?"

Anathema Device looked up from the pages of The Nice and Accurate Prophecies, her notebook under her hand. She'd been so absorbed she'd never heard her roommate enter. Then again, the girl was so quiet, maybe she'd been there all along. The skinny little thing in her modest dress and high-collared shirt sat balled up on the edge of her bed.

"A family heirloom," she said tightly, her fingers curving protectively over the book. It had taken protracted negotiations and the consultation of a few key entries before she had been allowed to take the Book to college.

"Not a Bible, then."

"No, not a Bible."

Anathema knew more about her roommate than she'd let on. Some of it was in the book, tucked in at the edge of a prophecy advising her to take a class on bicycle repair. But Anathema had gotten good at interpreting Agnes. Exasperated parents. A gay cure camp. A mind full of numbers and no breaks.

Jillian curled herself up even smaller, and Anathema couldn't tell if she'd said the right thing or the wrong one. Well, once you're in... "I'm a witch, you know."

Jillian went rigid. Anathema bit her lip, closed both books, and came to sit opposite her on her own bed. "Not a bad witch. I don't think so, anyway. I'm going to save the world in a few years. I hope I will, anyway.

"Save the world?"

"It's kind of a long story--"

Jillian shifted. "Okay, but first... can you save regular people too?"

"I suppose I can? If I want to."

"Then..." She bit her lip, her hand going to the cross around her neck. Anathema had seen the marks of that cross on her palm in the shape of bruises. "Save me?"

-

To the day, Anathema's not sure the year she spent breaking Jillian Holtzmann free from her myriad prisons wouldn't end up destroying the world she'd worked so hard to save. She only knew she'd done the only thing she could do.


End file.
